


Tiempo de estrellas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Quiero ver las estrellas. Y un planeta también. Siempre me pregunté cómo sean otros planetas, ¿tú no, Dai-chan?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Tiempo de estrellas

**Tiempo de estrellas**

Cuando esa tarde Ryosuke había decidido de aventurarse en el armario de casa de Daiki, tendría que haber imaginado pronto que no fuera su mejor idea.

Se estaba aburriendo, y aunque el mayor lo hubiera advertido del hecho que el armario no estaba exactamente ordenado, había querido tratar de dar un vistazo.

Pronto se había encontrado sumergido de objetos imprecisados, mucha ropa de tirar, algunos libros y una montaña de las que Yamada no podía describir de otra manera, sino que trastos.

No se había rendido, de todas formas, y había seguido hurgando entre los objetos, arreglándolos y poniendo algunos a lado, mientras su novio de vez en cuando pasaba frente a la puerta y reía, diciéndole de olvidarlo y que la contra el desorden del armario era una causa perdida.

Yamada seguía ignorándolo, sentado al suelo y ocupado buscando una coherencia en la manera como los objetos estaban amontonados.

Había pasado más que una hora cuando finalmente tuvo éxito de ordenar más que mitad de las cosas, incluidos libros y ropa, y fue al continuar a buscar que encontró un telescopio.

Curioso, tomó el objeto junto al trípode, mirándolo casi encantado, preguntándose por qué Daiki tuviera algo tan inusual de tener en casa.

Nunca le había dicho nada de un particular interés por el cielo, las estrellas o el espacio.

Se puso en pie, alcanzando a su novio en el salón con el telescopio bajo el brazo, metiéndose a su lado en el diván.

“Daiki, ¿Qué es esto?” preguntó, curioso, mientras el mayor miraba el objeto en las manos del menor y se salía los ojos, al sonreír.

“Oye, mira... había olvidado que lo tenía.” le dijo, al tomarlo y al mirarlo como si se hubiera olvidado de como fuera. “Me lo dieron mis abuelos cuando estaba en secundaria, muchos años atrás. Lo encontraba encantados, por un poco de tiempo lo usé, pero...” se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, al reír avergonzado. “Creo que fue una de esas pasiones momentáneas de niño.”

Ryosuke le sonrió, indicando con la cabeza la puerta ventana de la terraza.

“Esta noche podemos montarlo, ¿Qué pienses? Nunca miré el cielo con un telescopio, parece interesante.” propuso, al morderse un labio, en espera de la respuesta del mayor.

Daiki se encogió de hombros y asintió, extendiendo una mano hacia de él y desordenándole afectuosamente el pelo.

“Claro que podemos. Me gustaría a mí también. Y, sin embargo, es muy lindo, puedes ver las estrellas de manera increíble.” rio otra vez. “Es muy bueno. Mi abuelo tiene que haber sobreestimado mi interés, entonces.”

Yamada se puso en pie, dirigido a la terraza.

“Voy a montarlo.” le comunicó. “Mientras tanto, ¿puedes preparar la cena? Así esperamos que atardezca y salimos. Hay buen tiempo hoy, no hace frio.” suspiró, satisfecho. “Quiero ver las estrellas. Y un planeta también. Siempre me pregunté cómo sean otros planetas, ¿tú no, Dai-chan?”

El mayor no le respondió, pero al menor no pareció importarle, y se dirigió afuera, contento.

A Daiki de vez en cuando le parecía de lidiar con un niño por la manera como Ryosuke se emocionaba por las cosas más pequeñas, pero nunca había creído que fuera algo negativo.

Le gustaba ese lado de él.

Y, lo sabía, iba a gustarle esa noche, pasada al hacer algo diferente de lo normal.

~

“Dai-chan, ¡rápido!” lo llamó Ryosuke de la terraza, mientras el mayor estaba todavía en cocina, a punto de acabar de lavar los platos de la cena.

“Llego, Ryo. Y no te preocupes, no creo que el cielo tenga otros compromisos. Tendría que quedarse allí un poco más.” se burló de él, sin sorprenderse cuando no recibió respuesta.

Acabó de secar los últimos tazones y finalmente salió a la terraza, al encontrar a su novio ocupado mirando arriba, a lado del telescopio.

“¡Finalmente llegaste!” lo regañó, al girarse hacia de él con una mueca.

“Podía mirar solo, ¿sabes? La lente es una.”

Yamada se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“No. Tenemos que estar juntos, ¿si no dónde está el divertimiento?”

Daiki le sonrió, cogiéndole una muñeca y tirándoselo cerca, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes que el menor se escapara, llevando la cara frente a la lente del telescopio.

Arioka se esforzó de no reír por su impaciencia y lo alcanzó, al posicionar mejor el trípode y al llevar el ojo a la lente, empezando a girar la perilla del enfoque hasta que no tuvo una visual clara.

Se desplazó de un lado, pues, al hacerle seña a Yamada que podía mirar.

“Te lo arreglé. Puedes desplazarlo como prefieres, si no puedes ver bien, gira la perilla.” indicó un lado del telescopio. “Es todo tuyo.”

El menor se mordió el labio inferior, emocionado, y tomó el lugar de Daiki detrás del telescopio, casi con temor reverencial.

Unos minutos más tarde Arioka lo vio aguantar la respiración, como si no tuviera éxito de hablar.

“Kami.” murmuró, empezando a desplazar el telescopio con delicadez, casi tuviera miedo de romperlo.

“¿Pues? ¿Te gusta?” le preguntó su novio, la voz improvisamente tierna, mientras miraba a Ryosuke con tan cuidado cuanto el menor tenía al mirar el cielo.

“Es maravilloso, Daiki.” contestó, todavía en tono absorto, y le tomaron unos segundos para alejar el ojo de la lente, casi no pudiera hacerlo. “Parece casi de poder alcanzar las estrellas. Y parecen tan grandes. Y más luminosas también de cuando las ves a ojo.” le dijo, con una sonrisa sorprendida, tanto que Daiki no tuvo coraje de decirle que estaba bastante obvio.

Volvió a mirar unos minutos más, aguantando la respiración, mientras Daiki iba detrás de él y le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, sin que el menor le diera atención.

“Los planetas, Daiki. ¡Hazme ver los planetas!” exclamó luego, girándose y encontrándolo más cerca que pensara.

El mayor no se preocupó de sus quejas y lo obligó a girarse enteramente, al besarlo y al guardarlo parado por las caderas, mientras trataba de no hacerlo retroceder para que no golpeara el telescopio.

Le tomaron unos segundos a Ryosuke para rendirse y devolver el beso, al buscar con la boca la del mayor, y al mostrar tanto involucramiento como a él.

Fue así que Daiki se dejó tomar por sorpresa, y Yamada aprovechó de eso para alejarse rápidamente, escapando de su agarre y riendo, al indicar el telescopio con la cabeza.

“Los planetas, antes. Luego podemos hablar de esto.”

Arioka masculló unos insultos débiles contra su novio, al volver detrás de la lente y tratando de recordarse donde mover el telescopio para ver Venus y Júpiter.

Cuando encontró el primero, no sin dificultades, dejó de vuelta su sitio a Yamada, menos feliz que antes.

No podía decir que el menor no le hubiera hecho efecto, y quería que se apresurara.

Volvió dentro casa un momento, mientras Ryosuke hablaba solo dirigido al cielo, y cogió una manta y unos cojines del sofá, seguro que iba a ser una larga noche.

Bien podría haber comenzado a ponerse cómodo.

Cuando volvió a la terraza encontró a Ryosuke ocupado mirando frente a sí en aire absorto, lejos del telescopio.

Al oírlo volver se giró, sonriéndole.

“Sabes, será banal, pero ahora entiendo lo que quieren decir cuando dices que somos realmente pequeños.”

Daiki, todo el mal humor pasado de repente, no tuvo éxito de no reír.

Dejó caer al suelo manta y cojines y tomó las manos de su novio, tirándoselo cerca.

“Es lindo, ¿verdad? Y piensas que son más grandes que puedas imaginar.” le dijo, indicando el cielo con la cabeza. “¿Lamentas ser tan pequeño?” añadió luego, con una sonrisa traviesa, pellizcándole una mejilla.

“Oye, ¡ _chibi_!” se rebeló el menor. “No pienses de ser mucho más grande que mí.” le hizo notar, y luego volvió a besarlo, retomando donde se habían interrumpido.

“Ahora te hice ver un planeta. ¿Puedo tener mi recompensa?” murmuró Daiki contra su boca.

Yamada se echó a reír, y no le respondió.

Se empujó contra de él, obligándolo a recaer encima a los cojines y metiéndose encima a él, llevando las piernas alrededor de las suyas y volviendo a besarlo, temblando cuando las manos de su novio fueron debajo de la camiseta y empezaron a acariciarle la espalda.

Daiki tenía gana de gritar.

Se sentía bien, bien cómo podía estar sólo con Ryosuke.

Se alimentaba con esas noches, con las risas del menor, y con esa cotidianidad que pertenecía sólo a ellos, a que nunca habría renunciado.

Siguió besándolo, hambriento por esa boca y esa lengua, y por el aliento pesado del menor que se mezclaba al suyo, mientras sus manos también empezaban a vagar, levantándole la camiseta, gimiendo de decepción cuando tuvo que dejar de besarlo de manera que pudieran quitárselas.

Daiki le cogió la cintura, echándolo con la espalda contra el suelo frio y sonriendo suavemente cuando lo vio hacer una mueca; no se perdió con esos detalles y bajó la boca a su cuerpo, mordiéndole un pezón y soplando en eso, bajándose a seguir un camino con la lengua hasta su ombligo y más abajo, deteniéndose el tiempo necesario para liberarse de la ropa que les dejaba encima.

“Daiki...” maulló el menor cuando su novio envolvió la mano alrededor de su erección, manteniendo lejos la cara, divirtiéndose al vero tratar de empujar las caderas hacia de él, buscando un contacto mayor.

“Tu culpa que bromaste antes, Ryo.” le dijo, sin estar serio, y luego dejó su sexo, cogiéndole las caderas y obligándolo a girarse.

Le abrió las piernas con una rodilla, metiéndose entre de esas y bajándose, haciendo los mismos movimientos que antes, pasando la lengua en su columna vertebral hasta llegar a una nalga, mordiéndola en broma antes de desplazarse hacia el centro, al ver Yamada tenderse por la expectativa.

La primera vez pasó la lengua suavemente contra su abertura, con pura provocación.

La segunda vez fue más firme, la tercera empujó para buscar acceso dentro de él, y la cuarta se ayudó con los dedos, al oírlo gemir en voz más alta; pues siguió preparándolo de esa manera, tratando de ir adelanta sin pensar en las ganas que tenía de tenerlo pronto, resistiendo a la tentación y todavía penetrándolo con los dedos y la lengua.

Esperó que el menor pareciera al borde de la desesperación antes de decidirse a darle algo más.

Arrodillándose, se metió mejor encima de él, tirándole las caderas contra las suyas y haciéndole sentir su erección, y luego se bajó y le pasó la lengua en una oreja, al sonreír.

“¿Listo?” preguntó, burlándose voluntariamente de él mientras Yamada se agitaba.

“Estaba listo años atrás, Daiki.” contestó rechinando los dientes, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes que el mayor se empujara dentro de él con un movimiento seco y firme.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, sabiendo qué era una precaución no necesaria, y luego salió casi enteramente del cuerpo de Yamada, volviendo pronto a empujar a dentro, más fuerte que antes, excitándose aún más al grito del menor.

Era algo que Daiki adoraba.

Adoraba ver a Ryosuke agitarse bajo de sí, adoraba verlo empujarse contra su cuerpo, oírlo gemir y pedir más, y perder todas inhibiciones.

No que no fuera dispuesto a concederle, y pronto, lo que quería; de todas formas, le gustaba oírselo pedir, oír cuanto el menor tuviera necesidad de él.

Le apretó más las caderas, tan fuerte de estar seguro que la mañana siguiente el menor iba a encontrarse con unos cardenales, y lo tiró contra de sí mientras movía las caderas adelante, llegando más hondo dentro de él, tratando de disfrutar como posible ese cuerpo apretado e hirviente.

Después de unos minutos lo vio llevar la mano alrededor de su sexo, moviéndola rápido, jadeando, apretando los ojos mientras Daiki trataba de moverse hacia el punto correcto, hasta que lo vio llegar al orgasmo, mordiéndose fuerte un labio y dejándose ir como si no tuviera la fuerza de sostenerse, mantenido ya sólo por las manos de Daiki, todavía en sus caderas.

Arioka sabía qué no iba a tomarle mucho antes de llegar a su límite.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse volvió a empujar dentro de él, en ritmo errático, rápido, hundiendo las uñas en su piel, gimiendo bajo su nombre hasta que él también se corrió, echando la cabeza atrás y vaciándose dentro de él.

Tuvo apenas la fuerza de moverse de un lado antes de recaer contra el suelo frío, haciendo una mueca y cogiendo la manta para cubrirlos ambos.

Tiró a su novio contra de sí, al besarle una sien y al oírlo reír bajo, mientras volvía a mirar el cielo.

“Te había dicho que iba a ser una noche interesante, ¿no?” le preguntó, travieso.

Daiki rio, al asentir.

“No tenía dudas. Contigo, las noches siempre acaban siendo interesantes.”

Yamada le dio un golpe en la cadera, pero no respondió a la provocación.

Suspiró, en cambio, tumbándose y usando el brazo del mayor como almohada.

“Sabes, tal vez no es tan malo ser pequeño, ¿no?” le dijo después de unos minutos, al sonreír.

“¿Verdad?”

Ryosuke asintió, al levantarse un poco y al meterse bajo la manta, contra el cuerpo de Daiki.

“Claro. Piensa en todo lo que no podría hacer, si no fuera _tan_ pequeño.” explicó, antes de desparecer debajo de la manta.

Arioka no podía verlo, sólo podía sentir su boca contra de sí.

Estaba harto, pero no iba a quejarse.

Sonrió, en cambio, y sacudió la cabeza.

Dejó vagar la mirada al cielo y la mente a Ryosuke que se divertía provocándolo.

Estar allí con él, era realmente la perfección.


End file.
